Consequências irremediáveis
by Rute Riddle
Summary: [Terminada]Uma missão!Duas vidas diferentes!Dois destinos que se juntam!Consequências irremediáveis, que mudarão a vida deles, para sempre. [Short - fic DG]
1. Default Chapter

_Olá pessoal!_

_Aqui estou eu de novo. Mas esta não será uma fic como é hábito, será apenas uma short fic._

_A short terá 3 capítulos. Mas deixem-me agora falar um pouco sobre o que escrevi._

_É Draco e Ginny, e é Pós Hogwarts._

_Ginny é noiva de Harry Potter, e a ordem necessita dela para uma missão especial._

_Mas essa missão que pensava ser perigosa tornou-se numa ida sem volta._

_Trouxe consequências irremediáveis para a vida de muitas pessoas._

_Espero que gostem._

_Já sabem Comentem_

_Jinhos!_


	2. O inicio

**O inicio**

_Se ela soubesse que aquilo terminaria daquela forma, teria entrado na Ordem mais cedo._

"_E naquela altura não era o que mais queria….não era o que eu achava que seria o melhor para mim. Mas nunca pensei no que iria acontecer." – Pensou ela sentada na sua poltrona e olhando para o fogo da lareira._

_Mas não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer, não podia voltar atrás._

"_E se pudesse faria tudo de novo." – Falou para si mesma._

_Ouviu a porta da sala abrir-se e nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para trás. Sabia quem lá vinha, sabia quem encontraria._

"_Olá". – Murmurou uma voz ao ouvido dela._

_Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Era inevitável acontecia sempre isso com ele por perto._

"_Então como está a minha ruivinha?"_

_Ela sorriu sentindo os lábios tocarem a pele do seu pescoço._

"_Estou óptima." _

"_No que pensavas?"_

"_Em nós….em como tudo aconteceu."_

"_Arrependida?"_

"_Não….na verdade não queria que tivesse sido de outra maneira."_

_Ele riu recordando-se também de como tudo começara._

* * *

Ginevra Weasley entrou na sede da Ordem. Finalmente seu noivo tinha-a convencido a fazer parte da Ordem.

"Ainda bem que vieste Ginny."

Ela sorriu para o moreno que a enlaçou pela cintura.

"Ateimas-te tanto que acabei vindo."

"Sabes que serás importante para a Ordem."

Ela sorriu não muito convencida do que ele dizia. Afinal como podia a caçula dos Weasleys ser importante na Ordem, ser importante na guerra contra Voldemort!

"Se tu o dizes Harry. Eu acredito em ti."

Foi a vez dele sorrir antes de beijar os lábios da noiva.  
Ouviram alguém aproximar-se deles e a ruiva afastou-se do moreno dando de caras com Hermione.

"Ainda que chegaste Gi, estávamos á tua espera."

A morena começou a subir as escadas e Ginny e Harry seguiram-na.

Entraram numa sala enorme, que tinha uma mesa redonda no meio. Inúmeros bruxos e bruxas estavam sentados na mesa, inclusive sua família, e Dumbledore.

O velho fez um sinal com a mão para a ruiva, dizendo que ela podia se sentar, e Ginny assim fez. Todos olharam esperançosos para ela, e o silêncio reinava na sala, desde que ela entrara.

"Ginevra Weasley, deves de saber que nós te queríamos na Ordem pois temos uma missão importante para ti."

A ruiva apenas engoliu em seco e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte.

«Então é verdade eles têm mesmo uma missão importante para mim. O que ser�?»

"Nós precisamos de alguém que se infiltre no grupo de Voldemort."

Ginny abriu a boca para argumentar, mas por alguma razão, talvez medo, ela não tenha conseguido pronunciar nenhum som.

"Desde o teu 1º ano que Voldemort tem um sentimento diferente por ti, eu tenho a certeza que ele confia em ti."

"Como pode ele confiar em mim, se me vou casar com Harry Potter no próximo mês?" – Perguntou ela baixinho.

"Nós vamos terminar Gi." – Respondeu o moreno.

"O quê?"

"Não na verdade, apenas pensarão que terminamos."

"Sim Ginevra é esse o plano." – Continuou Dumbledore. – "E então tu irás ter com Voldemort e dir-lhe-ás que estás com raiva do Harry e que queres vingança."

A ruiva estava em choque, e não conseguia pronunciar uma única palavra. Molly falou pela filha, dizendo:

"Achas que ela é capaz Albus? Afinal ela tem apenas 25 anos, não achas que está a arriscar-se muito."

"Ginny, podes renunciar á missão se quiseres. Não és obrigada a aceitares."

A ruiva olhou para o director de Hogwarts que sorria serenamente, sua mãe aparentava uma expressão preocupada, e seu noivo estava ansioso e confiante no que ela diria.  
Como poderia desapontar Harry! Ele sempre em perigo, sem medo de nada. Ela também não podia ter medo, tinha que ser a mulher ideal para o menino que sobreviveu.

"Eu aceito a missão."

……

Cinco dias depois da reunião todos os jornais do mundo mágico falavam do final do noivado de Harry Potter e Ginevra Weasley.

«Está na hora de recorrer a Voldemort.» – Pensou ela saindo de casa, depois de ter sua missão bem estruturada na cabeça.

Tinha que ganhar a confiança de Voldemort, sabia que se ele confiasse nela os outros seriam obrigados a confiar também.  
Assim que tivesse a confiança dele era descobrir os seus planos e comunicá-los á ordem.  
Era arriscado ela sabia. Ninguém poderia desconfiar dela.

«Ninguém vai desconfiar!» – pensou assim que chegou á mansão onde sabia que encontraria o bruxo das trevas.

Entrou na mansão e deu logo de caras com um vulto. Um vulto negro, e grande. Não lhe conseguiu ver a cara, afinal estava tapada com o capuz da capa negra.

Tremeu quando a voz dele ecoou pelo hall de entrada, dizendo:

"Eu sou o chefe da guarda do Lord das Trevas. O que faz aqui uma Weasley?"

Ginny pode ver a varinha do homem apontada para si. Sentiu o medo invadi-la, mas quando se pronunciou sua voz não se encontrava tremula.

"Eu venho ver teu Lord. Desejo que ele seja meu Lord também."

"E porquê?"

"Porque eu desejo vingança."

"De quem?"

"Harry Potter."

O homem riu antes de descobrir a face, e Ginny viu-se a olhar para o homem mais belo que já vira. Mas algo nele a deixava com calafrios. Talvez o olhar gelado, o porte altivo.

"Sabes que mais Weasley eu não acredito no que me disseste, mas ele mandou-me levantar-te até ele. Segue-me!"

"Não vou aceitar ordens tuas……Malfoy."

O homem riu antes de se aproximar da ruiva.

"Vais sim. Como te disse sou o chefe da guarda de Voldemort. Sou um dos seus melhores comensais, e sou seu braço direito. Vais obedecer-me todos os dias, todas as horas se quiseres mesmo essa vingança contra o Potter. Agora cala a boca, baixa os olhos, e segue-me Weasley."

Ginny não disse mais nada. Ele não confiava nela, e não podia criar mais suspeitas, por isso limitou-se a obedecer.  
Percorreram os corredores daquela mansão em silêncio, Draco ia á frente, e a ruiva ia atrás dele, olhando para todos os lados.

Viu que o loiro á sua frente parara em frente de uma porta, e ela acabou por parar atrás dele.

"O Lord está lá dentro, assim como todos os outros comensais, e seus aliados. Ele vai perguntar o que tu queres dele, e tu terás que dizer a verdade, se mentires ele pode descobrir. Em seguida se ele gostar de ti – dizendo isto os olhos cinzas do loiro percorreram o corpo da mulher, fazendo-a corar ligeiramente e tremer – provavelmente ficarás, se ele não gostar ou não confiar em ti, terás uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Duvidas?"

"Nenhuma Malfoy."

Ele sorriu antes de abrir a porta, e deixar a ruiva vislumbrar a sala enorme, onde estavam inúmeros comensais, alguns gigantes, e o próprio Voldemort.

«Não há altura melhor do que esta para mostrar que sou corajosa, e que teve lógica ir para os Gryffindores!» – pensou ela enquanto caminhava pelo longo corredor.

Mais uma vez seguia o Malfoy. Mas desta vez ela não olhava para lado nenhum, muito pelo contrário, ia com os olhos pregados no chão.

«Dizer a verdade……tenho que mentir bem, e não o posso deixar entrar na minha mente, mas não importa, nem Dumbledore consegue entrar na minha mente, ele também não conseguirá. E se conseguir faço o meu melhor truque, faço com que a verdade seja aquela que eu queira. Este será o meu primeiro desafio, e provavelmente o pior!»

Quando deu por si estava novamente parada, em frente de Voldemort. Draco encontrava-se ao seu lado, e por um motivo desconhecido ela agradeceu por isso. Apesar de não suportar o Malfoy, ao menos era alguém que ela conhecia no meio daqueles bandos de corvos negros.

"Minha querida Ginevra…." – Sibilou o Lord.

Ginny sentiu os pelos da nuca arrepiarem-se, mas não se iria deixar intimidar, iria enfrentá-lo como devia de o fazer.

"È uma surpresa ter-te aqui. Diz-me minha querida, o que te trás até mim."

«Falar pouco mas dizer tudo!» – pensou antes de dizer:

"Apenas vingança meu Lord."

"Vingança? A pequena Weasley deseja vingança." – Comentou ele irritantemente.

"Em primeiro lugar mestre, eu já não sou pequena, tenho 25 anos. E depois eu tenho o direito a desejar vingança, e o que eu mais quero é vingança, quero vingar-me do Potter."

"Porquê?"

"Porque ele me traiu, porque ele terminou nosso noivado a apenas um mês do casamento. Porque ele é um homem arrogante, convencido e com mania de herói." – Disse ela ouvindo o loiro ao seu lado sorrir. – "Acho que são critérios suficientes, para desejar vingança."

"Sim é verdade, são mesmo. E agrada-me ver que não me mentes. Não iria gostar de ter que te fazer sofrer minha querida."

"Mestre." – Chamou alguém do meio dos encapuçados.

"Diz Nott!"

"Poderemos cofiar mesmo numa Weasley."

"O facto de ela ser uma Weasley não é relevante. É uma humana, e tem o lado mau como todos nós. Mas não poderei dizer que confio nela j�, mas tenho uma ideia brilhante para saber se ela é de confiança ou não. Terás que me provar que és de confiança Ginevra….e para isso vou contar com o meu servo mais fiel….Draco Malfoy."

Ginny sentiu engasgar-se com a própria saliva, e pode ver que o loiro olhou abismado para o bruxo.

"Perdão mestre!"

"Isso mesmo que ouviste Draco, a Ginevra ficará ao teu encargo. Se ela fizer algo suspeito dir-me-ás. Eu confio em ti, assim como todos nós, não é verdade?"

"SIM!"

"Pois bem, ela ficará contigo, um tempo a experiência antes de ganhar a marca, e nesse tempo tu decidirás se ela é de confiança ou não. Entendido?"

"Sim mestre." – Respondeu o loiro olhando sarcasticamente para a ruiva.

"È claro, faço tudo para demonstrar como o que digo é verdade."

"Óptimo. Dispersar."

Ouviu imensos barulhos de pessoas a desaparatarem atrás de si, e viu o próprio Voldemort desaparecer. Na sala ficou apenas ela e o loiro.

"Terás que me obedecer Weasley, não é magnífico?"

Ela olhou-o mortalmente, o que o fez gargalhar antes de dizer:

"Não me olhes assim, é que fico cheio de medo." – Comentou ele sarcasticamente, fazendo com que a sua mão tremesse em frente dos olhos dela.

Ginny deu um tapa na mão dele e em seguida perguntou:

"Para onde vamos?"

"Weasley, nós não vamos para lado nenhum."

"Como assim?"

"És burra? Esta é a mansão Malfoy, ou seja, a minha mansão, o que significa que eu estou em casa, e como terei que te ter debaixo de olho 24 horas por dia, tu também estás em casa."

"24 Horas por dia."

"Sim….não ouviste o que foi dito aqui?"

"Ouvi Malfoy, não sou surda. Mas explica-me como vais estar de olho em mim 24 horas por dia?"

"Simples, durante o dia vais andar sempre comigo, e quando não andares vou certificar-me que uma elfa doméstica te observa, como quando quiseres tomar banho, ou ir ao banheiro."

"E de noite?"

"Dormirás ao meu lado."

"O QUÊ?"

"Isso mesmo que ouviste. Irás dormir ao meu lado, assim terei a certeza que não informas a Ordem durante a noite."

"Mas…."

"Descansa Weasley eu não vou abusar de ti durante a noite, a não ser claro que tu queiras. Mas não me parece, mesmo que tu querias eu terei que estar muito necessitado para ter algo contigo."

"Eu também não quero absolutamente nada contigo Malfoy." – Disse ela com cara de nojo.

"Porquê? Consciência pesada?"

"Consciência pesada?"

"Sim, em traíres o Potter?"

"Não ouviste o que eu disse….nós termina-mos, será que não lês os jornais?"

"Eu li e também ouvi o que disseste, mas não acredito. Agora cala a boca e segue-me, vou-te mostrar onde poderás pôr essas malas que trouxeste contigo. E nada de refilar." – Completou vendo que ela ia abrir a boca para argumentar.

Voltou a seguir o loiro e mais uma vez caminharam em silêncio.

«O primeiro passo já está. Voldemort não desconfiou de mim, mas não estava nos planos ter que ficar ás ordens do Malfoy. E ainda por cima ele é tão irritante, e pior vai complicar imenso minha missão. Se calhar não vai ser tão fácil como tinha pensado, é claro que não era fácil, mas nunca pensei ter tantos obstáculos, ou melhor o obstáculo loiro andante. Que ódio dele!»

Viu o homem a abrir uma porta, e em seguida ele entrou. Quando e ruiva o seguiu deparou-se com um enorme quarto.

O quarto tinha uma cama de casal no meio, com lençóis de seda verdes. Tinha também um banheiro privativo, um piano, uma enorme estante com imensos livros, e uma janela de vidro, que dava para a gigantesca varanda.

"Este é o meu quarto, e agora o teu. Pelo menos até ter a certeza que és de confiança….o que não acontecer�, pois não acredito a ti."

No instante seguinte ele estalou os dedos, e segundos depois uma elfa aparecia ao pé deles.

"Está é a Briseida, ela acompanhar-te-á para os lugares que eu não poderei acompanhar-te, como te disse á pouco."

A ruiva apenas confirmou com a cabeça antes de dizer:

"Muito prazer Briseida, meu nome é Ginny."

Draco rolou os olhos entediado com tudo aquilo

«Como a Weasley é estúpida. Os elfos são escravos, não merecem que sejamos educados!» – pensou irritado.

"Eu ter muito prazer em conhecer tu."

A ruiva sorriu pela primeira vez, e Draco admirou o sorriso por instantes.

"Hei Weasley, não vais tirar tuas coisas da mala?" – Perguntou ele quando já estava farto do sorriso dela.

"Vou sim."

"Briseida fica com ela, tenho umas coisas a resolver." – Disse o homem antes de sair do quarto, e deixar a ruiva e a criatura verde sozinhas.

"Ele é tão grosso." – Comentou Ginny assim que ele fechou a porta.

"Meu amo?"

"Sim claro….o Malfoy."

"Ele não ser grosso, ele ser apenas um homem que ter problemas, que não ter amigos, nem mulher. Como minha senhora fazer falta ao meu amo."

"Tua senhora?" - Perguntou a ruiva interessada, enquanto arrumava algumas das suas roupas.

"A mãe do meu amo, a Sra. Malfoy."

"Ah a Narcisa."

"Ela fazer falta…muita falta."

"Mas o que lhe aconteceu, eu nunca soube."

"Ter sido horrível, minha senhora ter defendido meu amo, meu amo nunca se ter perdoado por causa disso."

"Defendido?" – Questionou Ginny olhando para a elfa.

"Sim, minha senhora amava muito o filho, e por isso o defender ele de o Sr. Malfoy."

"Lucius. Ele queria fazer mal ao filho?"

"Sim…quando o meu amo disse a ele que….que….oh eu não puder dizer, eu estar proibida….eu já ter falado de mais….se meu amo sabe ele castiga-me."

"Tem calma. Ele não saberá. Eu não direi."

"A senhorita ser muito boa, meu amo ter razão, a senhorita não ir conseguir estar aqui muito tempo."

Ginevra piscou os olhos várias vezes. Aquilo estava tudo muito confuso, primeiro havia algum segredo ali, pois Lucius tentara matar o filho, se não tivesse sido Narcisa ele morreria.

«Agora sei porque o corpo dela foi encontrado no hall desta mansão já sem vida.»

E agora a elfa acabava de dizer que o loiro não acreditava que ela ficasse ali muito tempo.

«Está bem que ele não confia em mim.» – Pensava ela enquanto se despia. – «Mas isso não quer dizer que não fique aqui muito tempo, é claro que não quero ficar, se não ficar é bom sinal, sinal que vencemos Voldemort. Mas como fazer para que o Malfoy acredite em mim!»

Quando saiu do banheiro acompanhada pela elfa, ela tinha um plano estruturado na cabeça. Era arriscado, mas assim faria com que ele confiasse nela.

Assim que olhou para a cama viu o loiro sentado na cama, a olhar entediado para a porta do banheiro. Sorriu antes de caminhar até ele.

"Sabes Draco. Posso chamar-te por Draco?"

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda, o que fez com que o estômago da ruiva saltasse involuntariamente, mas em seguida encolheu os ombros dizendo:

"Podes se quiseres."

"Eu acho que nós começamos com o pé errado. Quer dizer, vamos trabalhar juntos, ambos desejamos o fim do Potter" – a ruiva ia falando e ia-se aproximando cada vez mais do loiro.

Ele encontrava-se sentado na ponta da cama, e ela estava de pé quase encostada a ele. Estava tão perto que ele podia sentir o cheiro a lírios que emanava do cabelo dela.

"E visto, termos os mesmos objectivos, eu acho que não necessitamos de nos tratarmos tão mal.2 – Concluiu ela praticamente grudada nele.

Foi com alguma satisfação que ela o ouviu respirar fundo quando se aproximou totalmente dele.

"Então o que me dizes Draco?" – Perguntou ela sussurrando ao ouvido dele.

"Que te estás a atirar a mim."

Ela sentiu-o sorrir ao pé do seu pescoço, e sentiu um arrepio pela espinha acima.

"E o Potter não iria gostar de saber."

"Eu já te disse que eu e ele não temos absolutamente mais nada."

"Eu já te disse que não confio nisso."

"Porque não confias em mim?"

Ele não respondeu, apenas passou seus braços pela cintura dela, e fê-la tombar ao seu lado na cama. Quando se inclinou ligeiramente para cima dela, pode vê-la claramente admirada e ligeiramente assustada.

"Eu não acredito em ti ruivinha, pois tu és uma Weasley, e os Weasleys são bons. Não desejam vingança, e mesmo se desejassem nunca iriam juntar-se a Voldemort para a alcançar."

Sem dar por isso a mão de Draco começou a passear no ventre liso da ruiva, o que a fez tremer involuntariamente. O cheiro dele estava embrenhado no nariz dela, e que cheiro maravilhoso ele tinha, era uma junção de frutos citrinos com menta, sem duvida alguma suave mas marcante. Sentia os cabelos loiros dele, baterem-lhe na face, visto os cabelos dele estarem á altura dos ombros dele.

Por momentos ela esqueceu o que fazia, e até de como se falava, apenas queria sentir a mão dele percorrer seu ventre, de uma maneira inexplicavelmente boa.

"Eu sou uma Weasley diferente." – Murmurou ela, engolindo em seco quando o viu aproximar mais a sua face.

"È….afinal nenhuma Weasley no seu estado de juízo perfeito se atiraria a um Malfoy."

"Nem nenhuma Malfoy acariciaria o ventre de uma Weasley." – Sussurrou ela sentindo o nariz dele tocar o seu.

«VIRA A FACE!» – gritava sua consciência.

Mas quem disse que ela ligava para a sua consciência! Ela desejava que os lábios dele tocassem os seus. Queria ver se eles eram tão macios como pareciam, se ele beijava bem ou não. Queria sentir o que era beijar um dos homens mais belos do Mundo mágico.

«Mas e o Harry!» – perguntou uma vozinha dentro do seu cérebro.

«Um beijo nunca fez mal a ninguém.» – Respondeu ela mentalmente.

Respirou mais depressa quando sentiu a mão dele puxá-la pela cintura, juntando assim os corpos.

O corpo dele era diferente do corpo do Harry. Harry era bem constituído, mas não igualava Draco, ele era um homem forte, seus braços fortes estavam enrolados na cintura dela. E a ruiva tinha a certeza que por baixo daquela camisa preta estava um corpo bem definido e musculado.

Fechou os olhos antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus. O homem apenas colou os lábios, e em seguida começou a depositar pequenas mordidas no lábio inferior dela, fazendo com que o coração da ruiva acelerasse ao máximo.

Draco sentia o corpo dela tremer por baixo do seu. Sua mente mandava-o afastar-se dela, mas ele não era capaz. Sentir os lábios dela era melhor do que ele imaginar.

«Mas ela é noiva do Potter. Ah que se dane, não me importo com o Potter mesmo, e se ela não se preocupa não vou ser eu que me vou preocupar se ele tem um par de chifres ou não.»

Se pensava em se separar dela, mudou de opinião no momento em que aprofundou o beijo, explorando a boca dela com a sua língua.  
Era uma sensação nova para ambos. Os corações encontravam-se acelerados, e o beijo era cada vez mais necessitado e arrebatador.

Quando se afastaram de modo a respirarem o loiro disse:

"Eu confiaria em ti de uma maneira."

"Como? "– Perguntou ela vermelha.

"Se aceitares minha proposta."

«Está na hora de ver até onde ela consegue ir!» – pensou.

"Que proposta?"

"Fazeres amor comigo!"

Fim do 1º capitulo

N/A: aqui está a short – fic que prometi. Como disse apenas terá 3 capítulos….mas eu acho que vale a pena lerem….eu adorei escrevê-la….é a minha short favorita….

Espero por REVIEWS!

Jinhos e até ao próximo capitulo……


	3. Missões

**Missões**

Quando se afastaram de modo a respirarem o loiro disse:

"Eu confiaria em ti de uma maneira."

"Como?" – Perguntou ela vermelha.

"Se aceitares minha proposta."

«Está na hora de ver até onde ela consegue ir!» – pensou.

"Que proposta?"

"Fazeres amor comigo!"

Ginny socou o peito do loiro, fazendo-o sair de cima de si, e em seguida levantou-se da cama, olhando para ele.

Draco olhava-a meio divertido meio irritado, quando ela disse:

"Tu és doido. Eu não vou….eu não….ah Malfoy que proposta ridícula a tua. Não vou dormir contigo para te provar que não tenho mais nada com o Potter, pois eu não tenho por habito dormir com um homem logo depois do primeiro beijo, e na verdade, o beijo que houve, não devia de ter acontecido, foi do calor do momento."

O loiro levantou-se e aproximou-se dela. Olhou-a sem dizer nada, momentos depois sorriu, antes de trazer o corpo dela para perto do seu, e voltar a beijá-la.  
Aquele beijo fora diferente, fora mais arrebatador, quase selvagem.

Quando ele afastou os lábios dos dela, disse sarcasticamente:

"Já não havia calor do momento, ruiva."

Ginevra apenas bufou batendo o pé e saindo do quarto.

Sabia estar a seguida pelo loiro, mas isso não importava mais. Tinha sua cabeça a andar a mil. Tinha beijado Draco Malfoy. Ela odiava-se profundamente por causa daquilo, beijado Draco Malfoy.

E o pior não foi o facto de o ter beijado, mas sim o facto de ter gostado, e de desejar mais. Lutava internamente para não se virar e se agarrar ao pescoço do loiro.

Olhou em volta por momentos, e viu que não sabia em que parte da casa estava.

Parou.

Senti-o parar atrás de si, e por isso virou-se calmamente. Encarou os olhos cinzas dele, que se encontravam divertidos.

"Então já te cansaste de andar ás voltas?"

A ruiva fechou os olhos com força, e apertou as mãos, de modo a tentar-se acalmar. Quando os voltou a abrir viu que o homem sorria.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela passou os braços por trás do pescoço dele, e juntou os lábios aos dele.  
Sentiu as mãos do loiro pousarem nas suas costas, puxando-a o mais possível para si.

Quando se afastaram ele disse:

"É, parece que te cansaste mesmo, não é ruiva?"

Ginny encostou a testa á dele e murmurou um sim, quase inaudível.

"Ouve, o que te propôs foi brincadeira……quase. Eu sabia que ias dizer que não, mas queria ver qual era a tua reacção e foi a melhor. Ficaste imensamente irritada, e ficas……hum……gostei de te ver irritada."

"Fico como Draco?"

Ele sorriu encostando as costas dela na parede mais próxima, e prensando o corpo dele com o seu contra a parede.  
Voltou a beijá-la, desta vez de uma maneira calma, quase delicada.

"Bonita." – Murmurou em seguida ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a tremer.

Ouviram um barulho ao longe, e Draco afastou-se dela. Em seguida ela viu-o levar a mão ao antebraço esquerdo.

"O que foi?"

"Voldemort. Ele está aqui."

Viu-a engolir em seco, e por isso disse:

"Não precisas de ficar assim, eu estou mesmo ao pé de ti."

Ela concordou com a cabeça, antes de o ver começar a caminhar pelo corredor. Sem pensar duas vezes ela seguiu-o. Caminharam durante alguns minutos até chegarem á mesma sala onde Ginny encontrara Voldemort horas antes.

Não parou, até Draco parar. O loiro parou ao pé de Voldemort, e fez sinal para ela ficar mesmo ao lado dele, e ela assim fez.

"Suponho que não sabem porque vos chamei!" – Disse Voldemort, o fez a ruiva pensar «Pois não, ainda não disseste». – Eu descobri onde será nosso próximo ataque.

Ginevra sentiu-se tremer, e Draco também deve de a ter sentindo, pois ela sentiu a mão dele pegar-se á sua, e apertá-la com força.

"Atacaremos num centro comercial Muggle."

"Porquê ai?"

"Porquê Draco? Muito simples, quero ver como a nossa querida Ginevra se porta."

Se a ruiva já estava nervosa, naquela altura sentia o coração na boca.

«Como assim como eu me porto! Eu não vou ter que matar, pois não! Oh meu Merlin, isso não era suposto acontecer!»

"Amanhã de manhã, quero-vos todos reunidos aqui. Atacaremos cedo, para começar bem o dia."

No instante seguinte todos tinham voltado a desaparecer, só ficando novamente Draco e Ginny na sala.

Ela olhou assustada para o loiro e disse:

"Eu não…."

Draco pousou o dedo nos lábios dela, fazendo-a calar.

Puxou-a pela mão, e ambos saíram da sala. Não falaram nada até chegarem ao quarto dele. O loiro abriu a porta e entrou.

"Aqui já podemos falar, não corremos o risco de sermos ouvidos."

"Eu não quero ter que matar ninguém." – Ela disse sentindo-se inundada pelo pânico.

Encostou a cabeça ao peito dele, de modo a se acalmar. Não sabia o que se passava com ela, mas Draco exercia um poder estranho sobre seu espírito. Era como se um único abraço dele, um único beijo fizesse com que todos os problemas desaparecessem.

Sentiu os braços fortes dele na sua cintura, e ficaram assim durante imenso tempo, até que o loiro pegou nela ao colo e a deitou por cima da cama.

Tapou-a com a colcha e apenas disse:

"Dorme, foi um dia longo para ti, amanhã é um novo dia, e não te preocupes com o que pode acontecer, tenho certeza que tudo correrá bem."

Ela puxou-o pela gravata de modo a sentir os lábios dele nos seus, para um beijo arrebatador. Em seguida fechou os olhos adormecendo rapidamente.

Assim que acordou abriu seus olhos imediatamente, lembrando-se do dia anterior. Sentou-se na cama e encontrou Draco dormir ao seu lado.

Apoiou os cotovelos na cama e olhou o loiro adormecido.

As madeixas longas e loiras dele caiam-lhe para a face pálida e perfeita. Com delicadeza ela afastou-as da face dele, fazendo com que ele me movesse ligeiramente.  
Em seguida acariciou o cabelo dele, o que provocou um efeito inesperado nele. Ginny ouviu-o dar um suspiro profundo e em seguida ele disse:

"Continua."

Ela sorriu, antes de continuar a acariciar o cabelo dele.

«Quem diria que ele é tão meigo quando quer! Acho que ninguém conhece o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy.»

"Draco."

"Sim?" – Perguntou ele abrindo só um olho de modo a encará-la.

"Posso fazer-te uma pergunta?"

"Claro."

A ruiva abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas o loiro levantou-se primeiro.

"Ele chegou, vamos." – Informou o homem massajando o antebraço.

«A marca. Será que aquilo lhe dói!»

"Isso dói-te?"

"Um pouco, nunca me consegui habituar á sensação, agora vem." – Respondeu ele puxando-a pela mão.

Quando entraram na sala enorme Ginny sentia o coração pular o mais rápido possível no peito. Nunca estivera tão nervosa na vida.

"Visto estarmos todos, vamos aparatar neste lugar." – Disse Voldemort fazendo um gesto com a varinha e mostrando a eles o centro comercial que iam atacar.

Ginny ouviu os outros comensais falarem entre si excitados, e assustou-se quando ouviu a voz de Draco murmurar ao pé do seu ouvido.

"Aconteça o que acontecer não saias de ao pé de mim."

Olhou para ele e confirmou com a cabeça, antes de tapar a face com a mascara preta que o loiro lhe entregou.

Instantes depois todos apartaram no centro comercial.

Ginny olhou em volta e sentiu os olhos humedecerem-se. Estava nervosa e não sabia o que fazer. Se não atacasse ninguém todos iriam desconfiar e ela falharia. Mas se atacasse. Se atacasse ela nunca se esqueceria do mal que faria.

Olhou para uma menina que estava a olhar para ela.

"Porque estás mascarada? Não é Carnaval." – Disse a pequena.

Ginevra não teve tempo de responder, pois sentiu a mão de Draco puxa-la pelo braço.

"Anda ruiva. Vem comigo."

As pessoas olhavam para eles, e Ginny sentiu o coração apertar-se quando começou a ouvir os gritos assustados e de dor dos Muggles.

Parou mais Draco, em frente a um corredor sem saída.  
3 Muggles estavam nesse corredor, e olhavam abismados para eles.  
Mas de um momento para o outro os olhares deles passaram de abismados para assustados, e Ginny percebeu porquê assim que olhou para o homem ao seu lado. Draco estava com a varinha apontada para eles.

"Sabes alguma maldição?"

"Sei todas, mas nunca as usei."

"Quero que uses o Crucius naquele homem." – Disse Draco apontado para o homem mais robusto que estava no grupo.

"Mas…."

"Fá-lo Ginevra, tens que o fazer. Não queres que ele te amaldiçoe, pois não?"

"Não."

"Então fá-lo."

A ruiva apontou a varinha ao homem que Draco indicara, e viu-o encolher-se de medo. Sentiu-se nojenta naquele momento, quando proferiu a maldição.

Ver o pobre do homem torcer-se no chão com dores, não era o que a ruiva desejava. Sentia as lágrimas quererem brotar dos seus olhos, mas conseguiu aguentá-las.

"PÀRA!" – Gritou uma voz que a ruiva reconheceu.

Fez com que o feitiço terminasse e em seguida olhou para trás de si, vendo Harry.

«Oh não Harry….e agora o que faço! Draco está aqui, se não mostrar que odeio o Harry ele nunca acreditará em mim. O QUE FAÇO!»

Viu o moreno aproximar-se de si, e aliviou-se quando o ouviu dizer:

"Quando me disseste que desejavas vingança nunca imaginei que fosses ter com Voldemort. Como pudeste fazer isso? Trais-te teus ideais, tuas família, trais-te tudo."

"O único culpado disso és tu Potter. Quem te mandou fazer o que me fizeste?"

Harry não teve para responder pois um feitiço foi em direcção da ruiva.

Sentiu sua pele ser perfurada por um feitiço que não o identificou. Ficou tonta imediatamente, e sentiu-se cair.  
Não chegou a bater no chão, pois Draco segurou-a antes de esta chegar ao chão.

Foi a ultima coisa que viu antes de desmaiar.

Acordou sentindo-se quente. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com o tecto do quarto de Draco. Sentou-se na cama e viu o loiro sentado na ponta da cama ao seu lado.

"Acordas-te finalmente."

"O que se passou?"

"Foste atingida por um membro da ordem. Eu trouxe-te imediatamente para casa, e curei-te."

A ruiva levantou-se e corou assim que viu que estava de camisa de dormir.

"Não estava assim vestida."

"Tive que te tirar a roupa que tinhas, era a única forma. Mas descansa, não vi nada."

Ela sorriu olhando para ele.

Sentia seu coração acelerado.

«O que significa este nervosismo! Eu não estou apaixonada por ele, seria impossível, apenas convivo com ele á dois dias.»

"Deves de ter fome. Não comes á 3 dias."

"3 Dias?"

"Sim, o tempo que estiveste desacordada." – Esclareceu ele levantando-se.

Assim que o fez, pousou a mão na barriga, o que fez a ruiva estranhar.

Segundos depois a camisa dele estava manchada de sangue.

"Draco, estás ferido."

"Oh, apenas um pequeno castigo por ter abandonado a missão. Mas não te preocupes, eu estou bem. Voldemort pareceu quase arrependido quando lhe disse que o fizera para te salvar. Ah, antes que me esqueça, eu disse a ele que era 100 de confiança, não precisas mais de ficar aqui."

"Queres que v�?"

"Não, quero que fiques."

Ela sorriu, aproximando-se dele. Afastou a mão dele da ferida, e em seguida retirou-lhe a camisa.  
Fez cara feia quando viu o enorme corte no abdómen do loiro.

Com um simples feitiço, fechou-o e sorriu olhando para ele.

"Porque não fizeste isto?"

"Eu fiz, só que não saiu bem, não dá jeito curar a nós próprios."

"Sei."

No instante seguinte os lábios dela estavam colados aos dele. As mãos da ruiva empurraram no loiro, acabando por o deitar na cama.

O beijo ia-se tornando cada mais vez mais envolvente, assim como as carícias.  
O loiro afastou os lábios dos dela e murmurou:

"Eu não preciso que me proves nada, eu confio em ti."

"Não te quero provar nada, apenas….apenas desejo…."

Ele não a deixou continuar, beijou-a de uma maneira sedenta, e rodou na cama deitando-a, ficando assim por cima dela.  
Seus dedos percorreram os braços dela, e calmamente ele fez com que as finas alças da camisa escorregassem.

A camisa de dormir da ruiva foi atirada para longe, e Draco admirou o corpo bem delineado dela. Começou a depositar beijos suaves no colo da ruiva, enquanto suas mãos se dirigiam para o soutien, acabando por o retirar.  
Os beijos dele encaminharam-se para os seios da mulher, o que a fez soltar um suspiro profundo.

Draco sentia as mãos dela acariciarem seu cabelo, e tremia ligeiramente por isso. Os beijos dele tornaram-se em fracas mordidas, deixando a pele clara dos seios dela avermelhada.  
Encarou a ruiva e mais uma vez a beijou. Daquela vez o beijo fora mais profundo, mais arrebatador.

Sentiu as mãos dela passearem sobre suas costas antes de chegarem á zona das calças. Em seguida ele levantou-se um pouco e ajudou a ruiva a ver-se livre do resto da roupa que tinha no seu corpo.  
Sentou-se nas ancas dela, e voltou a beijá-la. Ouvia ela começar a gemer baixinho, cada vez que seus beijos eram mais fortes.

As mãos do loiro caminharam pela lateral do corpo dela, e encontraram a única peça que impedia o total contacto dos corpos.  
Com calma ele acabou por retirá-la.

Seus beijos percorreram o ventre dela, e sentiu-a tremer, no momento em que ela sentiu a respiração dele por entre suas pernas.

Segurou o lençol com força e trincou o lábio de modo a não gemer muito alto, por causa do prazer que a língua dele lhe provocava.  
Suspirava profundamente e murmurou o nome dele, fazendo-o afastar-se.

Em seguida ele capturou os lábios dela para um beijo delicado, no mesmo momento em que posicionava seu corpo sobre o dela.  
Sentiu as pernas dela enrolarem-se na sua cintura, e a ruiva puxou-o, enquanto ele se encaixava nela. Ouviu um suspiro longo da ruiva, e olhou-a. Encontrou-a com os olhos fechados, mas logo em seguida ela abriu-os.

Encarou-o com aqueles lindos olhos castanhos, e sorriu.

O ritmo do loiro começou por ser lento, fazendo com que Ginny suspirasse longamente ao seu ouvido, fazendo-o querer mais.  
Depressa o ritmo aumentou, fazendo com que ambos os corpos se movessem rapidamente.

Cada vez que ela gemia mais ele aumentava o ritmo, o que fez a ruiva puxá-lo mais para si. Draco pousou as mãos nos quadris dela, e arqueou o corpo dela, fazendo com que ela voltasse a trincar o lábio, de modo a reprimir o grito prazeroso provocado por aquele acto.

Ela gemia cada vez mais, o que o fez sentir mais prazer do que sentia.  
Beijava os lábios dela desejadamente assim como beijava o colo, os seios, fazendo-a suspirar por entre os longos gemidos.

Começava a sentir o corpo da ruiva a ficar tenso, o que o fez aumentar mais, fazendo com que ela gemesse cada vez mais. Passou as mãos pelas costas dela, apertando-a o mais possível contra si, e sentiu o corpo dela ficar tenso, no momento em que ela chegou ao limite.

Movimentou-se mais alguns segundos, até ela sentir o corpo dele encaixar-se mais no seu. Viu o semblante do loiro contorcer-se de prazer, e em seguida um gemido rouco e abafado ecoou pelo quarto, demonstrando que ambos estavam satisfeitos.

O homem deitou-se ao lado dela, e em seguida puxou-a para si.

Ginny deitou a cabeça no peito forte dele, e pousou uma das mãos nos músculos dele.

Ouvia a respiração dele acelerada, e sentia seu coração bater forte.

«Fiz amor com Draco Malfoy…eu trai o Harry. Não entendo, quando estou com o Draco é como se tudo o que faço, por mais idiota que seja, fosse o certo. É como se estar com ele fosse a única coisa certa na minha vida. Fazer amor com ele fez com que eu me sentisse extremamente feliz, algo que nunca aconteceu com Harry.»

Sentiu uma da mão dele pousar sobre a sua, enquanto que a outra acariciava seu cabelo.

"Sabes que mais ruiva? Eu não sei o que passa connosco, mas não quero que isto termine. Não quero saber o que é, apenas quero continuar a sentir o que sinto."

"E o que sentes?" – Perguntou ela encarando-o.

"Sinto-me estupidamente feliz."

A ruiva riu, e em seguida beijou o loiro, passando as pernas pela cintura dele, voltando a encaixar os corpos para mais um longo momento de prazer.

Acordou extremamente aconchegada. Abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi o olhar cinza dele a encará-la.

"Olá ruivinha." – Disse dando-lhe um beijo rápido.

"Oi. Que horas são?"

"Tarde, mas que importa isso?"

"Nada, excepto eu estar com fome."

Draco riu e levantou-se em seguida vestindo um robe negro. Caminhou até ao armário e trouxe outro igual que deu á ruiva.

"Vamos comer algo." – Disse em seguida pegando na mão dela.

"Vamos."

Caminharam abraçados pelos corredores da mansão e Ginny olhava para tudo.

"O que te agrada tanto assim?" – Questionou ele murmurando ao ouvido dela.

"Tudo. Tua casa é linda. Super grande, na verdade grande demais, e está super bem decorada."

"Minha mãe tinha bom gosto, e depois de ela morrer eu continuei a decorar a casa como sabia que ela devia de gostar." – Esclareceu ele sentando-se na mesa.

Ginevra olhava para o loiro indecisa.

«Pergunto, ou não pergunto!»

"O que foi?"

"Nada."

"Nada? E estás a olhar assim para mim, vá faz lá a pergunta que queres fazer."

"Ah bem….é um pouco delicada….mas é que….hum, porque é que tua mãe morreu?"

Viu que o semblante do loiro mudou imenso, e ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Ela morreu porque eu fui estúpido. Assim que terminei Hogwarts eu enfrentei meu pai, e disse-lhe algo que ele não queria ouvir. Ele ficou com tanta raiva de mim que proferiu o feitiço fatal, mas minha mãe meteu-se a frente."

Ginny engoliu em seco e viu uma sombra passar pelos olhos do loiro. Levantou-se da cadeira e em seguida sentou-se no colo dele.

Passou com as mãos na face do homem e juntou os lábios murmurando:

"A culpa não foi tua, ela apenas te amava de mais. Eu também não quereria que tu morresses."

"Tu amas-me? É isso que me estás a dizer?" – Perguntou ele apertando-a.

"Sim. Eu amo-te."

Ele sorriu antes de murmurar:

"Eu também te amo, por mais estúpido que isto possa parecer, eu amo-te mesmo."

Foi a vez dela sorrir antes de sentir a mão dele tremer.

"O que foi?"

"Ele está a chamar. Tenho que ir."

"Agora?"

"Sim, mas não te preocupes, não devo de demorar." – Disse ele levantando-se.

Assim que chegou á porta, ele voltou para a mesa, e puxou a ruiva pelos pulsos, erguendo-a, de modo a poder beijá-la demoradamente.

Ginny aproveitou o facto de Draco estar fora para mandar uma coruja a Dumbledore. Precisava de contar o que se tinha passado com ela, e o porquê de não os ter informado mais cedo.

Em seguida ela sentou-se na cama e enterrou a face nas mãos.

«Eu amo-o, amo-o como nunca amei o Harry. Parece que pelo Harry tudo o que sinto não passa de amor de irmão. Mas por Draco é diferente. Mas o que vai acontecer, quando ele descobrir a verdade vai odiar-me. Nós lutamos de lados diferentes, nós somos tão diferentes.»

Ouviu a porta do quarto abrir-se e Draco entrou.

"Ah, aqui estás tu. Pensava que tinhas fugido."

Ela riu e disse:

"Eu não quero fugir de ti."

"Óptimo. Mas agora tenho algo a te dizer."

"O quê?"

"Voldemort quer falar contigo, em particular."

"Porquê?"

"Não sei ao certo, mas acho que ele te contar o plano que teve, segundo ele este plano é infalível, e a ordem vai cair. Ele diz que finamente sabe como matar Harry Potter, e diz que tu és a chave de todo o plano."

Sentiu seu coração bater depressa.

«Será possível que ele tenha descoberto! Será que ele sabe que eu e o Harry ainda estamos noivos! Será possível!»

Fim do 2º capitulo

N/A: e aqui está mais um capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado.

**Kika**: Eu supôs que tivesses ficado em combustão quando leste o 1º capitulo….mas pronto este compensou. Quantas vezes é que já tiveste vontade de me matar de formas dolorosas? Eu gosto daquela que mete teclado do pc, e fio do rato…foi inspirada. Mas é isso…..tu adoras-me na verdade….ou então não. Nunca mais é terça feira…..comenta ok! Jinhos

**KatieRadcliffe**: abandonar o Harry? Já sabes o que te disse….não contes muito com isso. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. Jinhos!

**G.W.M**: ela não aceitou…quer dizer naquela altura. É um pouco diferente sim….na verdade era isso que queria. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo…e que comentes. Jinhos!

**Miaka**: eu nunca fico muito tempo sem postar fics, shorts ou seja o que for. Pois esta terá 3 capítulos porque foi escrita enquanto escrevia uma outra fic que vou postar depois, que tem muito capítulos….acho que vais gostar. Mas espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo….o próximo é o último. Jinhos!

**Fefs Malfoy**: eu também aceitava. Bem, ela não aceitou naquele momento, mas eles tinham tempo. Eu não tenho muita pena dele, eu ODEIO o Harry. Mania de herói, o Draco tem razão ele não vale nada….ele fede. (Momento de ódio acumulado….respira Rute…). Espero um capítulo da tua fic ansiosamente, não demores. Quero ler……JINHOS!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: aqui tens mais, espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: pronto, calma….respira….eu postei o capitulo…e foi rápido. Eu sei que dava uma grande história, mas não estava com paciência para enrolar muito, então decidi apenas escrever o essencial, mas mesmo assim eu acho que está boazinha….na verdade diverti-me a escreve-la. E assim é diferente. Jinhos!

**Miri**: 3 capitulo é grande? Bem, tu lá sabes….Jinhos!

**Karine**: o capítulo veio depressa. Tomara que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Laura Black Malfoy**: ah eu não gosto do Harry. Sei l�, criei um ódio de estimação por ele….acho-o perfeito demais. Só gosto dele quando ele está ou com a Luna ou a Hermione, ai ele e querido. Bem, ela não aceitou a proposta maliciosa do Malfoy (Eu aceitava, que se dana-se o noivo). Mas pronto…..espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….Jinhos!

**Bem pessoal o próximo capitulo é o ultimo, e se tiver um numero razoável de comentários eu actualizo este fim-de-semana, ou o mais tarde na segunda-feira. **

**Por isso toca a comentar….porque senão só quando vier de viagem….o que significa que será no outro fim-de-semana.**

**COMENTEM!**

**JINHOS!**


	4. O que teria sido

**O que teria sido**

Caminhava pelos corredores escuros, e sentia seu coração bater cada vez mais depressa.

Ir falar com o próprio Voldemort, sozinha, e sendo a chave principal do plano dele, era algo que não fazia parte do plano dela.

«Mas na verdade já nada faz parte do plano. Não fazia parte do plano Draco ter que me vigiar, muito menos eu me apaixonar por ele, e trair o Harry com ele! Já nada faz parte do plano.»

Abriu a porta negra e entrou devagar, encontrando Voldemort sentado numa enorme poltrona.

O bruxo levantou-se, mal viu a ruiva.

"Minha querida aproxima-te"

A ruiva caminhou lenta, mas confiante até ele. Não podia falhar naquela altura. Mesmo que ele tivesse descoberto a verdade ela teria que continuar a agir como era esperado.

"Sabes porque te chamei?"

"Na verdade mestre, não sei bem."

"Porque confio em ti.2 – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela, fazendo estremecer de pavor.

O homem virou-a para si, e em seguida passou sua mão na face dela. Ginny fechou os olhos sentindo ódio daquele homem.

«Draco!» – chamou ela mentalmente, em pânico.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos ia tendo um ataque. Voldemort estava diferente.

"Tom." – Murmurou a ruiva.

"Minha querida Ginevra." – Disse ele abraçando-a – "Não imaginas as saudades que tive de ti, do teu sorriso, do teu olhar tão sereno."

"O que me querias afinal?" – Questionou ela momentos depois.

"Contar-te o meu plano. Eu vou atacar a Ordem, e eles serão apanhados."

"Draco disse-me que eu era a chave principal do ataque."

"Tu conheces os membros da ordem, e o Potter ama-te, eu sei que sim, assim como sei que o Malfoy te ama. Eu quero que uses o amor que o Potter ainda te tem para o apanhares.  
Se ele ficar perto da ordem eu não conseguirei vencê-lo, mas se ele estiver sozinho."

"Ele nunca está sozinho."

"Eu sei, ele está com a tua família. Por isso é que vou atacar a Toca. Assim poderei atacar o Potter. A única coisa que quero que faças, é que afastes o Potter da casa."

"Certo." – Murmurou ela demonstrando-se confiante.

"Podes ir minha querida. Atacaremos amanhã de manhã, na alvorada mesmo. O Malfoy sabe as horas."

Ginny não disse absolutamente nada, apenas aparatou na mansão Malfoy.

"O que ele te queria?" – Perguntou Draco assim que a viu no quarto.

"Ele vai atacar a Toca. Vai atacar minha família, e queria que eu fizesse com que o Harry se afastasse da minha família, ele quer que o Harry fique sozinho para o matar."

Draco notou que ela estava nervosa e triste mas nada disse.

«É claro que ela está triste, é a família dela, e pior é o noivo dela. Ah, mas ela não deve de o amar, ela disse que me amava, ela dormiu comigo. É de mim que ela gosta, não dele.»

Caminhou até ela e abraçou-a com força, e Ginny agradeceu o gesto.

"Tudo vai correr bem."

Ela concordou com a cabeça antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus. Começou a caminhar em direcção da cama, abstraindo-se de tudo o que a rodeava, apenas desejando cada momento de prazer que vivia com ele.  
Acordou indisposta e estranhou por ele não estar ao seu lado.  
Levantou-se e dirigiu-se para o banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido e minutos depois saia do quarto, já totalmente arranjada.

Encontrou o loiro na sala, e abraçou-o por trás.

"Bom dia."

Ele virou-se para ela e beijou-a.

"Bom dia."

"Porque não me acordaste?"

"Porque estavas a dormir tão calmamente. E ainda é cedo."

"Podias ter esperado por mim, e depois o ataque é cedo. Lembras-te?"

"Eu sei." – Ele disse baixo antes de a voltar a beijar.

Minutos depois eles viram Voldemort e o resto do grupo aparecer ao pé deles.

"Espero que estejam todos prontos. Hoje será o dia da nossa vitória. Hoje iremos ganhar."

«Que estúpida que fui, devia de ter avisado Dumbledore. Meu Merlin, se algo de mal acontecer hoje a culpa é toda minha!»

"Atacaremos a Toca."

No instante seguinte todos desapareceram, e a ruiva suspirou, estava na hora.

"Gi." – Disse a voz de Draco atrás de si.

"Sim?"

"Espera só mais um pouco."

Ela estranhou o pedido dele, mas nada disse. Minutos depois o loiro beijou-a, apanhando-se de surpresa e em seguida disse:

"Vamos lá."

Assim que Ginevra aparatou em frente da porta de casa viu algo que não achava ser possível.

Toda a Ordem estava a lutar. Na verdade ela estava a ganhar, já poucos comensais restavam de pé, e os poucos que restavam acabaram por cair.

Voldemort ficou sozinho, e Harry apontou-lhe a varinha, mas Dumbledore falou:

"E dizias tu que não amavas."

"Eu não amo Dumbledore."

"Não? Então explica-me como pudeste ser tão burro? Como pudeste acreditar que Ginevra Weasley queria ser do teu grupo?"

Voldemort olhou para a ruiva, que tremia ligeiramente, e em seguida olhou para Draco e viu que este sorria.

"Ele disse-me que ela era de confiança."

"Será possível que nunca tenhas desconfiado de mim?" – Questionou Draco, andando em direcção a Voldemort. – "Durante estes anos eu fui um espião de Dumbledore."

"O quê?"

Ginny olhou incrédula para o loiro e por momentos seus olhares cruzaram-se e ela desviou-o, acabando por encarar o chão.

"Isso mesmo que ouviste _My Lord_. Porque achas que meu pai me quis matar? Eu disse-lhe que não queria ser comensal, e por isso ele ficou fulo. Mas minha mãe meteu-se á frente, então em seguida eu matei meu pai. Depois fui falar com Dumbledore e disse-lhe que queria trabalhar com ele. Durante estes 8 anos eu passo informação para ele. Fui eu quem lhe disse que tu tinhas um sentimento por Ginevra Weasley, e então juntos nós decidimos que ela se iria fazer passar por uma mulher amargurada, que procurava vingança. Nunca pensei que a metesses sobre minhas ordens, assim foi mais fácil de te enganar do que poderia imaginar. Nós sabíamos que tu lhe contarias o teu maravilhoso plano, e assim que ela mo contou eu escrevi a Dumbledore dizendo-lhe o que tu pretendias fazer."

Ginevra sentia as lágrimas tentarem cair, mas não derramou nenhuma, apenas murmurou:

"Tu sabias e não me disseste nada."

Draco olhou-a e viu que ela estava triste e irritada. Mas nada disse, apenas viu como o Potter terminava com o bruxo das trevas.

Ginny não pensava em nada, não via nada, apenas acordou do seu transe, quando sentiu uns braços a abraçarem.

"Vencemos Gi." – Disse a voz do moreno antes de ela sentir os lábios dele nos seus.

Não moveu um músculo, e muito menos correspondeu ao beijo, o que fez Harry olhar para ela.

"O que foi?"

"Nada. Eu….eu vou buscar minha roupa."

"Onde?"

"Á mansão Malfoy." – Respondeu ela apenas, antes de aparatar.

Arrumava sua roupa com fúria quando ouviu a porta do quarto abrir-se.

"Ruiva."

"O que queres Malfoy? Brincar comigo novamente?"

"Eu nunca brinquei contigo."

"Não? O que tens feito comigo desde que aqui cheguei? Tens brincado comigo. Tu sabias o que eu fazia aqui e não me disseste."

"Não percebes? Se te dissesse tu podias agir de maneira suspeita."

"E assim agi de modo a fazer com que tu confiasses em mim. Eu atirei-me a ti."

"Sim eu sei."

"Eu não acredito que tu sabias que eu estava noiva do Harry e mesmo assim dormiste comigo."

"Até onde sei, tu também sabias que estás noiva do Potter e mesmo assim também dormiste comigo."

"E arrependo-me muito……."

"Óptimo…eu também. Vai embora Weasley, vai ter com o teu perfeito Potter, vai logo."

"Espero nunca mais te ver."

"Descansa, nunca mais me verás. Eu parto amanhã para Madrid, já tenho o bilhete e tudo."

"Óptimo." – Disse ela aparatando em sua casa.

Draco ficou por momentos a olhar para o lugar onde ela estivera. Tinha-a deixado partir, mas e então! Ele sabia que aquilo iria acontecer, sabia que ela ainda era a noiva do Potter.

«E ela não o vai trocar por ti. Quem iria querer um Malfoy quando tem o noivo perfeito!»

Olhou para o bilhete que tinha na mão e suspirou. Em seguida meteu o bilhete no bolso do casaco, e decidiu começar a fazer as malas para a viagem sem volta do dia seguinte.

….

Ginevra sentou-se no sofá do seu apartamento. Passou com as mãos na face e fechou os olhos. Tinha acabado.

«Mas também que burra que eu fui. Ele é um Malfoy! Nunca ficaria com uma Weasley. Mas e agora! Eu não posso continuar com o Harry, não o amo! Ah que ódio de tudo isto!» – pensou levantando-se.

Caminhou pelo apartamento antes de decidir aparatar na toca.

Nunca o ambiente naquela casa estivera tanto em festa. Caminhou pelo jardim até encontrar o noivo.

"Olá Harry."

"Ginny, ainda bem que chegaste." – Disse ele abraçando a ruiva pela cintura.

Antes que os lábios dele se encostassem aos seus a ruiva disse:

"Necessitamos de falar."

"Tudo bem."

Ela sorriu e pegou na mão do moreno. Caminharam pelo jardim, e entraram na casa da ruiva. Ela sentou-se na mesa e Harry sentou-se á sua frente.

"Então o que querias?"

"Bem….sabes uma coisa, esta missão trouxe algumas consequências. E….não posso mudar o que fiz. Eu…Harry eu gosto muito de ti, mas não te amo como deveria. Eu amo-te como um irmão….eu…. Harry eu amo outra pessoa."

"O Malfoy?"

"Sim." – Respondeu ela baixando os olhos.

"Como é possível?"

"Não sei, apenas sei que o amo."

"E?"

"E eu não posso continuar contigo Harry. Estaria a mentir-te e tu não mereces isso. Espero que me percebas."

"Eu percebo Gi. Não te preocupes. Apenas espero que sejas feliz." – Disse ele dando um beijo na testa da ruiva antes de sair da cozinha.

«Feliz! Que palavra é essa!»

Draco caminhava pelo aeroporto sem olhar para nada em concreto.

«Isto é o melhor a ser feito. Ela ficará com o Potter, e será super feliz com ele!»

"Meu jovem."

"O que foi?" – Perguntou o loiro ao homem de idade que o chamara.

"Eu queria pedir-lhe um favor, queria que me dissesse quem é esta linda menina que está na capa do Profeta Diário. É que parecesse muito com uma Weasley, e só queria confirmar."

O loiro olhou para o jornal e quase teve um ataque quando viu a manchete do jornal.

_**Desta vez é definitivo o noivado entre Harry Potter e Ginevra Weasley terminou**_

"Importa-se que eu leia a noticia?"

"Claro que não meu jovem."

Draco pegou no jornal e começou a ler a notícia.

Mas o que mais o chamou a atenção foi uma das frases do Potter.

"**Nós terminamos porque existe outra pessoa, só espero que essa pessoa se importe com ela. E que a faça feliz, ela merece!"**

"Então é uma Weasley?"

"Sim é. Agora se me dá licença eu tenho que ir."

Ginny olhou para o jornal que tinha na mão. Sentou-se na cadeira e fechou os olhos.

"O pior é que ele não se importa." – Disse ela para si mesmo.

"Não te atrevas a dizer que não me importo." – Disse a voz dele ao pé do ouvido dela.

Ginevra saltou da cadeira e olhou para trás, de modo a encontrar Draco ao pé dela.

"O que fazes aqui? Como é que me encontraste?"

"Fui á Toca. O Potter estava lá e disse-me onde moravas. E bem, aqui estou eu."

"E o que queres?"

Ele não respondeu, em vez disso puxou-a pela cintura e encaixou o corpo dela no seu.

"Eu quero-te a ti ruiva. Queres que fiques comigo, quero ter-te….para sempre."

Ela sorriu antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus, para um beijo arrebatador.

_Volta no vento ô meu amor  
Volta depressa por favor  
Há quanto tempo, já esqueci  
Porque fiquei, longe de ti  
Cada momento é pior  
Volta no vento por favor... _

Eu sei quem és  
pra mim  
Haja, o que houver  
espero por ti...

_(Madredeus – Haja o que houver)_

* * *

"_O que seria de ti se eu não tivesse lido aquele jornal?" – Perguntou o homem puxando-a pela mão._

"_Hum….não sei". - Respondeu caminhando até á cama._

_Draco seguiu-a e abraçou-a pela cintura olhando a pequena menina que dormia na cama dos pais._

"_Bem, sei que não teria esta menina linda com 3 aninhos."_

_Draco riu, virando a esposa para si. Em seguida olhou para os olhos castanhos dela e perguntou:_

"_Já te disse que te amo?"_

" _Hoje ainda não."_

"_Eu te amo."_

"_Já te disse que estou grávida outra vez?"_

_O loiro sorriu abraçando mais a mulher._

"_Não me disseste ainda."_

"_Eu estou grávida. Nós vamos ter um filho Draco….um menino."_

" _Ainda bem que aquele velhote me mostrou o jornal…."_

"_É ainda bem Draco." _

_Ela sorriu passando os braços por trás do pescoço dele. Juntou as testas e em seguida tocou os lábios dele delicadamente._

"_Eu também te amo Draco."_

_Ele sorriu antes de juntar finalmente os lábios tornando o beijo profundo._

_Quem disse que uma simples missão não traz consequências irremediáveis quando menos esperamos! E quem disse que as consequências seriam más! _

_As consequências daquela missão tinham sido as melhores, tanto para um como para outro._

_Tinham sido consequências irremediáveis, mas as melhores que podiam esperar e desejar._

**Fim**

**N/A: **e aqui está o final desta short – fic. Eu espero que tenham gostado.

**Kika**: sabes, isto sem ti no pc é uma seca…quer dizer quando aqui estás ás vezes já e secante, quando não temos nada para fazer, mas sem ti a seca disto toma medidas impensáveis. E não…não é uma declaração….eu concordo, podes mesmo fazer um livro de mortes lentas e dolorosas, não te esqueças do empalamento ao contrario….essa também é interessante. Ainda bem que gostaste das revelações deste capitulo….ai ai….esse joelho, e essas cambalhotas….ai ai! Se tua mãe sabes as coisas que fazes! Bem é isso….só deves de ler isto na segunda e é se tiveres tempo….sim porque terça-feira ai vamos nós para a vadiagem durante pequenos e curtos 4 dias. Jinhos!

**G.W.M**: ainda bem que gostaste da action….e bem eu não fiz nada de mal com eles. Fui boazinha desta vez…. Espero que tenhas gostado….Jinhos!

**Fefs Malfoy**: em tu já tinhas lido o capitulo….e espero que comentes. Ainda bem que sou culpada por uma obsessão tão boa….e bem todas nós queremos um Malfoy (metade dele já era bom) para nós. Ainda bem que gostaste do…espera como disseste….ah sim: "tchananã.."…..sabes que mais, espero encontrar-te aqui no msn para sabes se já há novidades em relação á tua fic. Fica bem……Jinhos!

**Kirina – Li**: não faz mal não teres comentado antes….mas não esqueças de comentar este ultimo capitulo. Pronto, pronto já sabes o que ele disse ao pai, foi tudo explicadinho. Não fui má…..afinal ele é que "fez" ela "trai-lo". Jinhos!

**PatyAnjinha**: a confiança de Draco e Voldemort ficaram explicadas neste capítulo certo. Draco sabia a verdade e Voldemort amava-a. Espero que tenhas feito uma boa viagem….Jinhos!

**Miaka**: eu actualizei, não precisas de ter um treco….eu também quero um Draco para mim…só para mim…todinho para mim….mas ainda não encontrei nenhum….por isso….espero que tenhas gostado do final…Jinhos!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: continuei o mais rápido possível…espero que tenhas gostado….Jinhos!

**KatieRadcliffe**: tem calma, ela deixou mesmo o Harry. Pensava que depois de tantos capítulos da filha da profecia e da continuação tu já soubesses como eu sou…..mas pronto…um dia destes é verdade e vocês não acreditam. Jinhos!

Em pessoal espero que tenham gostado desta short (um pouco longa) e que se tenham divertido como eu me diverti a escrevê-la…..

Comentem!

JINHOS!


End file.
